


Tail Swingin’

by prisionlights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, dogboy hinata shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisionlights/pseuds/prisionlights
Summary: The one where Hinata is a dog-boy and Kageyama is oblivious.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Tail Swingin’

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most effort i’ve ever put into anything and it’s so stupid please. me and my boyfriend took 3 hours to write this.

Kageyama was annoyed.

Hinata was being even more irritating than usual. Kageyama glared daggers at Hinata's back from across the room while Sugawara pat his head, Hinata's orange fluffy tail wagging happily as he chatted away.

“Green isn’t a good color on you, king.” Tsukishima called from across the gym, grabbing the attention of everyone, including Hinata and Sugawara. Hinata peered at Kageyama, tilting his head silently asking if he was okay.

“Tch” Kageyama spat as he quickly looked away. He did not find Hinata cute. Hinata trotted off to where Kageyama was standing, tail wagging faster than before, “Kageyama!” He cried, “Toss to me!” Kageyama promptly ignored him, face scrunching up into a grimace. “Kageyama why are you ignoring me!” Hinata whined, ears flattening and tail slowing, Kageyama resisted the urge to crush his skull. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes before turning to face Hinata and smacking him over the head. “Fine. I’ll toss to you.” Kageyama said, not meeting Hinata's eyes. Hinata immediately perked up, tail wagging at full speed before he ran off to grab a volleyball.

Kageyama heard footsteps approaching, and turned to see Nishinoya sauntering over with Tanka in tow. “Man, Kageyama, Hinata's tail sure does wag a lot around you!” Nishinoya exclaimed, patting Kageyama on the back. “W-What?” Kageyama spluttered, caught off guard by the comment, “Have you not noticed? his ears perk up real high too!” Tanaka remarked. Kageyama had not noticed, it’s not like he paid all that much attention to the small spiker. 

Kageyama subconsciously looked over to where Hinata was grabbing a volleyball, and the idiot's tail was wagging just as excitedly as before, but when Hinata met his gaze, his tail seemed to speed up. Kageyama glared, then quickly looked back towards his upperclassmen. “Whatever.” Kageyama grunted, walking over to where Hinata was standing by the net. 

Hinata was practically bouncing on his feet, his tail beginning to speed up at the sight of Kageyama. Kageyama had never noticed, but he supposed that Hinata did perk up upon seeing him. But there was no need to think too much into it, Kageyama reasoned.

***

Okay, so maybe he was thinking a bit into it. 

Kageyama looked on unhappily as Asahi scratched behind Hinata's ears. Hinata had a look of bliss on his face, tail wagging lazily behind him. Kageyama balled his fists at his sides and turned away, returning to his stretches. 

“You know, if you wanna pet him, you can just ask.” Kageyama jumped at the sudden appearance of Sugawara. “What? What are you talking about.” Kageyama questioned, sitting upright. “Everyone sees the way you look at Hinata whenever someone’s petting him. You’re not very discreet.” Sugawara teased, sitting down next to him. Kageyama could feel a blush blooming on his face. “Hinata's ears are really soft y'know.” Sugawara taunted. Kageyama could feel the blush spreading down his neck, and he quickly looked down to the floor.

Kageyama looked up in time to see Hinata execute a well timed spike with Nishinoya, “Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed as he landed, “Did you see that!” Kageyama looked at the happy look on Hinata's face, and saw his tail wagging hurriedly behind him, “Yeah, that was good.” Kageyama uttered. Kageyama could see Hinata perk up at the praise, tail wagging even faster than before, before bounding over and tackling Kageyama into a hug. Hinata nuzzled his face into Kageyama's chest. Kageyama pushed Hinata off of him before shouting “What the hell are you doing, dumbass!” 

Hinata's tail slowed to a stop, and his ears flattened against his head, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Kageyama could feel his breath stutter in his chest, “You just surprised me idiot,” Kageyama said, voice softening. Hinata’s ears perked back up happily, He didn’t realize how guilty he would feel at seeing Hinata so dejected. Kageyama looked over to Sugawara to see him giving him a smug grin, looking away just as quickly, Kageyama watched as Hinata trotted back over to Nishinoya.

Yeah, he was definitely looking too much into this.

***

It was getting dark by now, Yachi had left not long ago, leaving Hinata and Kageyama in the gym. “One more, and then we should go.” Kageyama says to Hinata. Hinata groans unhappily but nods, “Okay, just one more toss please!” Hinata bounces on his feet.

Kageyama sets the ball flawlessly, giving Hinata just enough time to slam his palm against the ball, executing a perfect spike. Hinata cheers giddily, and Kageyama swears with the remaining sunlight filtering through the windows, Hinata's eyes sparkle more than usual. Kageyama is drawn to the way Hinata's ears perk up in excitement, and before he can stop himself, he is ruffling the hair between Hinata's ears.

“Kageyama?” Hinata asks, voice small and shy, Kageyama draws his hand away like it’s been burned. Kageyama looks down to Hinata's face, which has an expression he can’t quite place. “Sorry,” Kageyama mutters, blush high on his cheeks. “What? No that was great- I mean ! You should do that again!” Hinata exclaims, tail frantically wagging behind him. 

“W-What? Again?” Kageyama spluttered, backing away as Hinata came into his personal space. “Yes, again!” Hinata exclaimed, “Pet me again!” Kageyama let out a defeated sigh, “Fine, stupid, just quit shouting at me!” 

Kageyama brought a hand up to Hinata's head, and ruffled the hair between his ears, a little too rough at first, but nevertheless Hinata leaned into Kageyama's hand as if he was touch starved. “Idiot,” Kageyama muttered under his breath, but Hinata just nuzzled further into his palm. Kageyama found himself thinking this was kind of nice, as the sun finally set behind the mountains.

***

Kageyama found himself gravitating more towards Hinata after that, more often than not with a hand in his hair and a praise on his tongue for Hinata's wagging tail. 

The rest of the team had started to notice too, and it didn’t go past them without a snicker or two (most likely from Tsukishima,) Kageyama felt the weight of the team expecting something from the two, and he didn’t know what until it hit him like a freight train. 

It happened during morning practice, Tsukishima muttered under his breath to Yamaguchi “When are those two gonna start dating already, it’s sickeningly sweet watching them” Yamaguchi giggled at the comment. Kageyama felt his blood run cold, what did Tsukishima mean by “dating,” he wasn’t interested in Hinata, nor did he think Hinata was interested in him. And why would he want to date the over enthusiastic dog-boy anyways? 

It’s not like Hinata's hair was soft to the touch, and he didn’t find it endearing when his tail wagged when he got excited, or everytime he whined for Kageyama to give him a toss he wanted to pull him into his arms and keep him there… Oh fuck.

Now that Kageyama thought about it, maybe he did like Hinata a little bit. It was all because of the stupid petting thing, if he hadn’t started petting Hinata, he wouldn’t be having these stupid thoughts. He just had to stop petting Hinata, that was all, then all these newly arisen feelings would stop.

Hinata glanced over to Kageyama, giggling before turning away, tail wagging wildly. Kageyama let out a deep sigh, this might be harder than it looked.

As practice wore on, Kageyama kept his distance. It started with Kageyama quickly glancing away whenever Hinata turned and looked at him, his tail wagging excitedly and gaze expectant. And eventually at the end of practice, he flat out ignored him, tossing to Tanaka and Asahi instead. 

It was just easier to not toss to him, to not see those puppy eyes whenever he hit a spike correctly. Kageyama could feel Hinata's frustrations grow, it was true that Hinata was attuned to Kageyama on their best days, but days like this where Kageyama completely shut him out, he began to get frustrated.

“Good work today everyone! Kageyama, Hinata, do you mind cleaning up the gym?” Daichi asked, and Kageyama suppressed the urge to kill the captain. Of course it had been today of all days to be paired up with Hinata for cleaning duty. The rest of the team began filtering out of the gym, while Hinata was already going around and picking up the stray volleyballs and throwing them into their respective bins. 

Hinata was radiating dejection, if his flattened ears and low hanging tail were anything to go by. Kageyama almost felt guilty. He held his breath as he began to pack up the net, ignoring Hinata standing in front of him, a pout on his lips. “Kageyama!” Hinata all but shouted. Kageyama flinched, “What,” He spat. “Why didn’t you pet me today!” Hinata said indignantly. Kageyama refused to look him in the eyes, “Because I didn’t feel like it, dumbass” 

“But you praised me lots yesterday!” Hinata cried, he seemed genuinely upset by this. “Yeah? Well that was before…” Kageyama trailed off. “Before what, Kageyama?” Hinata asked quizzically. 

Kageyama lifted his gaze above Hinata's head, still trying to avoid eye contact with the dog-boy. “Nothing! I just didn’t feel like it, stop pushing it.” Kageyama said angrily. “Kageyama…” Hinata said much softer than before, voice sounding small. Kageyama instinctively looked down at Hinata's face.

Kageyama felt not for the first time, his breath stutter in his chest as he saw the sad look on Hinata's face, ears pressed down into his head and tail hanging low between his legs. Damnit, he looked so cute like this. 

“What are you so upset about anyways, stupid?” Kageyama asked, Hinata's gaze dropping to the floor. “You stopped petting me!” He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “But you get pets from everyone else anyways.” Kageyama retorted. Hinata's gaze turned into a glare, as though he was struggling to say something.

“Whatever you want to say, just spit it out dumbass!” Hinata lifted his eyes to meet Kageyamas before shouting, “The pets from you are the best!” Kageyama felt his heart skip a beat and his resolve fade at Hinata's words. He let his shoulders drop from their defensive stance before letting out a defeated sigh.

“Fine. I’ll try to pet you more from now on.” Kageyama mumbled, noticing how Hinata's ears perked up at that, tail jumping from its place between his legs and already beginning to wag, “You promise?” Hinata exclaimed, and Kageyama gave a curt nod. 

Hinata gave a loud cheer, jumping in the air, before tacking Kageyama in a hug. “Pet me now, pet me now!” Hinata cried. “What, now?” Kageyama asked, flustered, trying to ignore the way his heart sped up at the sight of Hinata getting excited like this. 

“Yes, now, Stupid-Yama!” Hinata yelled, squeezing Kageyama even tighter. “Alright, alright.” Kageyama muttered before bringing a hand up to Hinata's hair, running his fingers along Hinata's scalp and scratching behind his ears.

Hinata hummed happily, nuzzling his face further into Kageyama's chest. Kageyama hoped Hinata couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating, but he presumed the spiker was too preoccupied with the setters hand ruffling his hair. ‘He’s so cute,’ Kageyama thought to himself as he rested his forehead against the crown of Hinata's head while his hand scratched behind Hinata's ear, his tail wagging happily. 

Kageyama pressed a kiss to Hinata's forehead, and felt the ginger stiffen underneath him, before he himself stilled at the realization of what he’d done. “I’m sorry, I didn’t- I won’t do it again-“ Kageyama started before he was interrupted, “I liked it!” Hinata said, smiling up at Kageyama. “What?” Kageyama questioned, “I liked it.” Hinata repeated, “Oh.” Kageyama supplied helpfully.

“Do it again!” Hinata replied, “Kiss me again, Kageyama!” Kageyama could only nod weakly before pressing another kiss to Hinata's forehead. Hinata's tail wagged frantically behind him, and he nuzzled his face into Kageyama's cheek, silently asking for more. 

Kageyama took Hinata's cheeks between his palms, pressing more kisses to his face. Hinata giggled at the ticklish feeling. Kageyama was feeling a bit overwhelmed at how enthusiastic Hinata was to receive the praise. 

Without thinking, Kageyama pressed a chaste kiss to Hinata's lips, and immediately froze. Hinata gazed wide eyed at Kageyama, blushing furiously. Kageyama once again found himself blurting out an apology, “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I should have asked first,” Kageyama stuttered “It’s alright, Kageyama,” Hinata said “Actually… Can you do it again?” 

Kageyama could’ve passed out with the wave of relief that ran over him. Kageyama nodded shakily before slowly leaning in and pressing another kiss to Hinata's lips. Hinata gently kissed back, arms moving up around Kageyama's shoulders. Kageyama wound his arms around Hinata's waist pulling him closer before parting and pressing his face into the dog-boy's hair, feeling flustered.

“Kageyama?” Hinata mumbled into his chest. “Mm?” Kageyama grunted into Hinata's hair, “Are we like… Boyfriends?” Hinata asked, pressing his cheek into Kageyama's chest and hugging him closer. Kageyama nuzzled his face further into Hinata's hair mumbling a soft “Yes, dumbass” before pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head.

Hinata's tail wagged.

**Author's Note:**

> follow our twitters if you’re sexy  
> me: @tr0g10dyt3  
> joey: @okayprotag


End file.
